For Science, John
by Frerard Lovers
Summary: Sherlock wants to try something new with John. But of course, it's all just for science. *JOHNLOCK SMUT*


**A/N: Sorry for the formatting; screwed it up. **

"John!" Sherlock's loud voice boomed through the entire flat as he slammed the door closed. He found the man in question sitting in his usual chair sipping tea and reading the local newspaper. "John, I need something."John rolled his eyes and folded his newspaper, resting it on the table next to his chair. "What is it now, Sherlock?" John asked warily, slightly suspicious he would ask for his cigarettes or drugs again."Have sex with me," the detective said 's head whipped around, eyes wide. "I'm sorry, what?" he asked, sure he had misheard the taller rolled his eyes. "John, I know that you heard what I said. Now take your clothes off," he commanded as he began to peel off his own suit jacket."Sherlock," John said, looking at the detective in shock, "What is this about? What makes you think I even WANT to have sex with you?""It doesn't matter if you _want_ to or not. I'm not doing this for any sort of relationship other than what we already have. It's for science, of course," Sherlock said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world."Of course it is," John sighed. Everything was for science with Sherlock."Yes well. I find it annoying that of all the things I know and have experience with, sex is not one of them. I've never really been bothered by the fact that I'm a virgin until now," Sherlock told him. "So," he prompted. "Aren't you going to take your clothes off?" Sherlock asked as he began undoing the buttons on the purple licked his lips seeing Sherlock taking off his shirt, exposing the pale white plane of his chest. He had always been secretly attracted to the detective, but this was certainly not how any of his fantasies had played out in his head. It had always been sweet and romantic in his mind, but then again since when had Sherlock been either of those things? With that thought in mind, John decided to just take what he could stood up and walked over to Sherlock, moving his hands away from the shirt buttons. "Let me," he whispered, trailing his hands down Sherlock's chest until he reached the first still buttoned button, then started to unbutton the watched as John's strong, calloused hands freed the buttons from their holes. He felt a pant of arousal and decided that this could be more enjoyable than he thought. Sherlock cleared his throat. "I thought it'd take more convincing," he told the blonde-haired man. "But then again, I guess it shouldn't surprise me as you've obviously been attracted to me for a while now," he said rather jumped in surprise at that. "Was it really that obvious?" he asked, face heating up. He thought he had been pretty good at hiding his feelings..."Mmm..." Sherlock mumbled when he felt John trail his fingers up his abdomen. "You didn't do a very good job hiding it."John moved Sherlock's hands to the bottom of his shirt, and muttered, "I guess not..."Sherlock smirked and pulled John's shirt over his head quickly. He was surprised when he realized that John had only been wearing a gray t-shirt, and not his usual jumper. Sherlock's eyes softened when he saw the angry, pink scar on the ex-army doctor's shoulder. He placed his hands on John's hips and pulled him closer so he could lean down and press his lips gently to the old looked away from Sherlock, ashamed of the scar, thinking it made him ugly. Instead, he concentrated on running his hands down Sherlock's back, noticing that there were a few little marks and nicks here and there."Don't," Sherlock mumbled against John's skin. "You're beautiful," he told him before letting out a contented sigh at the feeling of John's hands caressing his smiled wryly and responded, "Not as beautiful as you." Then he turned his head to kiss Sherlock's neck, sucking gasped and dug his fingernails into the skin of John's hips. "J-John..." he said shakily. "I-I think I'm getting h-hard." He wasn't used to this at all. He'd never felt arousal. He was quite scared of what would happen when he orgasmed, as he'd definitely never done that before pulled back slightly to look at Sherlock. "Sherlock..." he said gently, "Exactly how much of this sort of thing have you done?""None. The only thing I know is what what I've read in textbooks. This is all so weird and new for me." He blinked. "I-I need to be touched," Sherlock looked down at his fully erect member. When had that happened? Was he really that inexperienced that he became aroused at a simple touch?John's eyes widened slightly. He knew Sherlock was a virgin, but had thought maybe he had kissed other people, or at least masturbated. John had only been with a man once before, and he was drunk for that, so he was almost as inexperienced as Sherlock here. He knew enough though, to reach down and palm Sherlock's erection through his 's eyes widened. "Oh my God," he gasped. "F-Feels good-d, John," he breathed out. Sherlock pressed himself harder into John's chuckled lightly and said, "You really are a virgin." He unbuttoned Sherlock's pants, and reached inside, gently grasping the base of Sherlock's shut his eyes, squeezing them as hard as he could. He tried to suppress a loud moan but failed. "Jooohhn," Sherlock moaned huskily. "Yes," he loved how responsive Sherlock was being. He loved each little gasp and moan, the reassurance that he was doing the right thing. He began to slowly pump Sherlock, making sure not to give him too much too soon, wanting to make him detective grunted and bucked his hips into John's hand. "Fuck," he muttered."How far do you wanna go?" John asked."All the way. I need to know everything," Sherlock managed out. He let out a very un-Sherlock squeal when John ran his thumb over the slit. "John, please," he pulled Sherlock's erection out of his pants and dropped to his knees. "If you need to know _everything_..." he muttered, then pulled Sherlock's cock into his mouth, sucking 's whole body jerked and he pulled his member out of John's warm, wet mouth, shaking his head. "Oh God. Too much," he panted. "Too good."John just smirked and licked the underside of Sherlock's erection, loving the way the taller man yelped and tried to push him back off. "You said you wanted everything," John murmured, placing a kiss on Sherlock's tip, "If you can't handle this, I don't know how much I can give you..."Sherlock let out a shaky breath. "Okay," he tangled his fingers in John's hair. "Okay. I-I can handle it," he said wrapped his lips around Sherlock's head, and dipped his tongue into his slit, loving it when Sherlock jerked involuntarily. He lowered his head slowly, taking more and more of Sherlock into his mouth, ignoring his gag reflex, until his nose was buried in the light brown hair at the base of Sherlock's cock."Oh God! Oh fuck. John. I- Ahh," Sherlock panted. He had never felt pleasure like this before. John's mouth was wet and warm around him and he couldn't help but buck his hips up even though he was already as far in as he was gonna go. "John," Sherlock groaned. "I-I didn't know it would-d be like th-this."John just hummed around Sherlock's cock, causing the dark haired man to shudder. He slowly began to move his mouth up and down, letting his tongue lick along the underside of the member. One of his hands moved up to grip the base, ready to tighten if Sherlock started to cum too early."Unf," Sherlock made the strange noise as his head fell back on his shoulder. He felt his knees shake and he knew he would collapse soon. "John, I need," _pant_, "to sit down."John backed off from Sherlock just long enough to guide him to the sofa, and then got back to work. As he was sucking and bobbing his head, he moved his free hand underneath Sherlock to brush his fingers at the taller man's swallowed and leaned his head to rest against the back of the couch. He wasn't gonna last much longer. At all. But then again, how could he? He had never felt anything like this and it was beginning to be too much. "S-Stop. I'm gonna cum and I still need to be fucked," he smirked evilly, but let Sherlock's erection fall out of his mouth nevertheless. "Turn over," he commanded, deciding the trip to the bedroom would take too long. He sucked three of his fingers into his mouth and slicked them up with his own spit. Once they were wet enough, he said, "Now, this may hurt a bit," and nudged the first one in to the first grunted but didn't protest as he felt the finger slide into him deeper. He allowed John to continue to move around inside him for a few more minutes before he began to whine. "I don't really see why people find anal penetration so pleasu- Oh fuck! Oh god," he panted. "Fuck, I think I know now."John stored the location of Sherlock's prostate in his mind, but started purposefully not making contact with it, wanting him to last as long as it was possible for a virgin to last. He added a second finger and started scissoring, knowing the stretch might be becoming painful at this point."No, don't stop," Sherlock whimpered. "Go back. Touch me there," he whined. "Wh-What was that?" He shifted his hips around and gasped when he felt John brush against it once again. "Please! Right there," Sherlock begged."That's your prostate," John murmured, "And touching it will only make you cum sooner, and I want to have a chance to fuck you." Despite that, he let his fingers nudge that spot one more time."P-Prostate?" Sherlock gasped. Of course he knew what a prostate was, but he'd never known that it could feel so good. He had never had it examined for cancer. "Oh John," he added a third and last finger, stretching Sherlock just a bit more before leaning over to mutter huskily in the brunette's ear, "Do you think you're ready now?""Just get in me," Sherlock growled. He couldn't wait any longer. He needed this now. "Fuck me, John." Sherlock no longer cared that this was for science. He just needed to have that feeling of pleasure slipped his fingers back out of Sherlock and lined up the head of his cock with his entrance. He nudged the tip of his cock in, feeling Sherlock's tunnel surrounding his head, the tightest thing he had ever felt. He moaned gently, and focused on going in as slowly as possible, careful not to hurt the taller arched his back. "Deeper," he demanded. He wasn't in any unbearable pain, though it was rather uncomfortable. But he knew that the sooner John started, the sooner it would feel good. Sherlock groaned and lifted his hips up to get at a better angle, hoping John would soon find that one spot that drove him pushed in until his balls came into contact with Sherlock's ass. He paused to let Sherlock adjust for a few moments, then began to shallowly thrust. He groaned, Sherlock's tightness overwhelming him. "So fucking tight..." he breathed huskily."J-John," Sherlock gasped and grunted, clawing at the couch. "Oh God. Is it-t always like this?" He didn't give John enough time to answer as he soon cried out when he felt the tip of John's dick just barely graze that sweet spot. "Oh fuck! Faster, John! Go deeper. More," he locked onto that spot in Sherlock, and started hitting it with every thrust. At Sherlock's yelps of encouragement, he picked up the pace and started ramming into the brown haired man harder, letting loud moans escape his lips, glad Mrs. Hudson was out shopping. "Fuck, Sherlock," he growled, throwing his head let out a noise that resembled a sob. "John, John, John," he chanted, panting his warm breath right in the other man's ear. He wrapped his long legs around John's waist and moved his hands from the couch to John's back, scratching and clawing hard enough to draw blood. "So good. Fuck." By then, he'd even forgotten that this was for bent over to suck hard on Sherlock's neck, still pounding relentlessly into him, and ran his hands over the other man's chest, teasing his nipples along the way. He wanted to give Sherlock as much as he possibly could tonight, especially seeing as how he didn't know if they would ever do this detective's whole body jerked when he felt those skilled fingers teased his sensitive nipples. "John! Do that again," he cried, his voice slurred with pleasure. The feeling of John suckling and nipping his neck nearly drove him mad, and he bucked his hips up to meet John' moved his hands back up to the sensitive nubs of flesh, and started playing with them, pinching and twisting. He started pounding into Sherlock even harder and faster, unable to control himself with the delicious sounds the taller man was making."Ung, oh John. Uh. Yes," Sherlock choked out several embarrassing noises. He had no idea his nipples were that sensitive. He knew that with John repeatedly pounding into his prostate while sucking a large hickey on his neck and thumbing his pink nipples, combined with the fact that he was very much a virgin, that he was not going to last much longer. "John," he panted. "John, I'm so close already, I... I'm gonna," he grunted and bucked his could feel himself nearing completion as well, sooner than usual, probably due to how vocal Sherlock was being and how tight his virgin ass was. "Me too..." he grunted, "Cum for me." With that, he wrapped a hand around Sherlock's erection and started to pump in time with his 's eyes widened immediately and he arched his back, long, thick ropes of cum spurting out of him. "FUCK. OH JOHN. JESUS CHRIST," he sobbed while he squirmed and jerked around underneath John's body. He actually felt tears well up in his eyes with relief. "John, oh John."Sherlock clenched tighter than John could imagine when he came, so tight it almost hurt. It sent John over the edge, his vision flashing white and his seed shooting into Sherlock's ass with a cry of, "Oh fuck, Sherlock!" He thrust shallowly for a few more seconds, milking himself, then pulled out and collapsed next to the brunette on the moved and forced John to tuck into the back of the couch so he could lay on the ex-army doctor's chest. "I just realized something," he panted, still coming down from the high of his orgasm."What?" John asked, mind still hazy from his own release."This was supposed to be for science," Sherlock trailed his fingertips up John's abdomen and smiled when the muscle's jerked under his tough. He saved that ticklish spot for later. "I didn't even try to take notes or anything," Sherlock kissed the scar on John's shoulder. "I was very distracted.""I'm guessing you enjoyed yourself then," John smirked wrapping his arms around Sherlock's thin body, "I guess I should take that as a compliment. I mean, everybody did always say you were asexual.""Yes, well... That was quite the experience," Sherlock brushed his fingertips lightly across John's nipples just like it had been done to him shuddered and brought Sherlock closer to him, and whispered, "Maybe we could repeat it sometime...""We fucking better," Sherlock said, nearly growling. After that, he wanted to that every was hit with a wave of realization then. He had just fucked his best slightly psychopathic friend. "Sherlock..." he murmured gently, "What are we now?"Sherlock seemed to consider it for a moment. "What do you want to be?" he asked, bringing his hand to a stop on right on John's chest so he could feel his rapidly beating heart pounding against his hand."Well, seeing as how you're a self professed sociopath, I don't think you can really handle a relationship," John laughed detective looked up at John and pushed his bottom lip out in a pout in a very un-Sherlock manner. "Don't be mean. I could handle a relationship if I really wanted it," he huffed 's eyes widened slightly, he had expected Sherlock to fully agree with him. "Do you want it?" he asked quietly, his voice bit his lip and nodded. "Absolutely. John, I..." he tried to think about how he wanted to word it. "I've never had a boyfriend or girlfriend of any sorts, because I thought it was pointless. But tonight, you made me feel... Loved. And... It's quite frankly the best feeling I've ever had."John grinned bigger than he had thought possible. He had been falling for the detective ever since he had met him, but had refused to admit it, even to himself, knowing he had no chance. This was better than anything he had ever hoped for. Instead of responding, all he could do was lean down and crash his lips to Sherlock' 's arm went from John's chest to around his neck and he pulled himself up so he could deepen the kiss. He whimpered against John's lips and licked at the shorter man's lips like a kitten would mewled gently, biting Sherlock's bottom lip lightly and drawing it into his own mouth. He knew he shouldn't be horny again after just coming, and hard at that, but God, Sherlock was something climbed on top of John quickly and straddled his hips, being careful not to break the kiss. He placed his palms on John's shoulder's to steady grasped Sherlock's hips, and started running his hands up and down his sides, loving the way it made the taller man shiver a little. He deepened the kiss further, slipping his tongue into Sherlock's warm mouth, grazing his teeth and roof of his moaned into the kiss and tangled his tongue with John's, rocking his hips a little, somehow already half hard. "John," he sighed contently before diving back into the kiss."Fuck," John breathed against Sherlock's lips, "We're acting like a couple of horny teenagers tonight aren't we?""I have an excuse because I just lost my virginity. I can be as horny as I want and right now I feel like I would fuck anything that moves," he told John."That's a sexy thought," John chuckled, even as a moan fell from his lips as he rocked his hips against Sherlock's, "You fucking a dog in the ass.""I would. That is if you don't," Sherlock whined."You just got fucked, baby," John moaned, "I think we should give your ass a break. How about a blowjob instead?"Sherlock pouted again. "My ass is perfectly fine." He rolled his eyes anyways. "Fine.""69?" John asked hopefully. When he saw the confusion in Sherlock's eyes, he added, "It's where you get on top of me so your dick is above my mouth and your mouth is above my dick and we suck each other at the same time."The taller man's eyes widened and he nodded enthusiastically before he realized that he had never blown anybody and probably wouldn't know how to do it. "John, I don't... I won't know how," he told his looked at Sherlock thoughtfully for a moment before saying, "Just start by taking as much in as you can. Then just bob your head, suck, and maybe use your tongue a bit. It's only complicated if you think about it too much."Sherlock nodded. "You start," he said, nervously and shifted on top of John. He was worried he would drag his teeth too hard or do something wrong and it wouldn't be pleasurable for the other leaned his head up, placing his hands on Sherlock's firm ass for a little support, and took the head of the detective's erection into his mouth, swirling his tongue around squeezed his eyes shut tightly and threw his head back, panting. He made sure that his cock stayed between John's lips as he moved so he was straddling his face and then leaned down, bringing John's own dick into his warm, wet moaned appreciatively, trying to let Sherlock know he was doing fine, knowing that the taller man was nervous, something very unusual for him. John started to bob his head along Sherlock's length, readily taking it down after doing it only an hour or so gasped when he felt John's vocal chords vibrate around him and he let his tongue dip into John's slit, tasting the precum. It was salty and tasted weird, but it wasn't the worst thing he's had in his it was John's turn to gasp, Sherlock doing one of his favorite things. Fuck, it was hard to believe that this was his first time doing this kind of stuff. He kept bobbing his head though, determined to give Sherlock as much pleasure as he was giving him."Mmm..." Sherlock murmured around John's length. The feeling of John's warm, wet mouth around him felt wonderful, but he wanted more. He wanted to feel the blonde-haired man moving inside him again. "John," he licked a long stripe up the other man's thick cock. "I need you.""Are you sure Sherlock?" John murmured, breathing against Sherlock's length, "There IS such a thing as too much of a good thing." He wanted to fuck Sherlock again so badly, but he didn't want to give the taller man more than he could handle. Fuck, he had hardly been able to take a blowjob an hour earlier."Please?" was all the dark hared man sighed and said, "For someone who just lost their virginity, you really are a whore." He flipped them over and positioned himself above Sherlock. He figured the other man was still stretched enough from their last round, and shoved in without warning."Oh..." Sherlock moaned. "No. I want..." he grunted and pushed on John's shoulders until the blonde haired man fell onto the floor with a _thud_. Sherlock rolled off the couch and landed on top of him. He sat up and straddled John's looked up at Sherlock, surprised. That was definitely not the reaction he had been expecting. But considering their knew position, he was pretty sure of what Sherlock wanted. He wanted to hear him say aloud anyway. "What do you want?" he licked his lips. "I wanna ride you," he told John as he rolled his hips. "Hard and fast." He sat up a little and reached underneath him to grab John's cock and line it up with his entrance. He instantly sank down and groaned when he felt his lover's length stretching and filling him."Fuck," John moaned, bucking his hips up to meet Sherlock. Even though he had just been in the brunette, the tightness was still unbelievable. He knew that after this, he would never be with another girl, or another guy for that matter. Just didn't stop to allow himself to become used to the feeling of another man in him again. He rolled his hips like he had done when John wasn't inside of him before slowly going up until only the head of John's cock was in him and then back down. He rolled his hips in a perfect circle once more."God, Sherlock," John groaned, loving this even more the second time, "So fucking good. Jesus Christ." His string of pointless phrases and words continued, Sherlock's name intermingled with swears. It was just too amazing for John to handle."Fuck," Sherlock gasped as he started an steady rhythm. "I... You're... Oh God. Oh fuck. So big. You feel so good," he whined. "A-And don't tell me I'm a whore. You're enjoying this as much as I am," he practically purred."Doesn't mean you're not a slut," John breathed, his hips bucking involuntarily, "Oh fuck. Jesus, Sherlock, so tight...so tight..." Sherlock was riding him hard and fast and everything felt so good, John was surprised he wasn't already cumming."Not a s-slut," Sherlock growled. "Oh John," he moaned loudly, his voice deep and sultry."Sure, Sherlock," John groaned, "Keep telling yourself that." He heard a moan fall from his lips and then he murmured, "Close again..."An idea came to Sherlock's mind then and he stopped as suddenly as he had whimpered, and looked up at Sherlock pleadingly. "Don't stop," he moaned, "Please don't stop.""Tell me what you want, John. Tell me how much _you're_ the slut. Tell me," Sherlock dug his fingernails into John's realized what was going on, and smirked. "No," he said, "You're my slut, and you're gonna keep going because you need this. You couldn't stop even if you wanted to. You're going to break before I do."Sherlock narrowed his eyes at John. "I went 34 years without sex," he told the man beneath his thighs. "If I _really_ wanted an orgasm, I could just sit here and jerk off.""You don't think I could do the same?" John chuckled, "And now that you have a man's dick up your ass, you're going to ride it, cause you're a slut, and that's what sluts do."Sherlock rolled his eyes and reached down to wrap his own hand around his dick. "Mmm... John," he moaned. "I could very well get off on doing this too," he closed his could feel his self-control breaking, and knew he would give in to Sherlock soon. He had one more bluff though, and he decided to see if it would work. "If you don't start riding me again," he muttered, "This sort of thing won't happen anymore."Sherlock's eyes widened. "You don't really mean that," the curly haired man asked worriedly. "You've wanted me for too long.""And I've restrained myself for that long," John said, looking at Sherlock steadily, "Don't think I can't do it again."Sherlock bit his lip and considered this for a second before groaning. "God I hate you," he decided, moving up and down again. "I hate you so muchJohn opened his mouth to make a smart-ass retort, but all that came out was a broken moan. _So much for not being a slut, _he thought to himself, the feeling of Sherlock surrounding and moving around him completely flooding his senses."That's what I thought," Sherlock smirked."Shut the fuck up," John groaned, bringing his hands up to Sherlock's ass, squeezing lightly. He felt a familiar tightening starting in his balls and he breathed, "Sherlock, not gonna last much longer...""Yeah, yeah," Sherlock whined. "Oh. I'm g-gonna... cum," he gasped. He loved the feeling of John's hands on his ass. "Sp-Spank me," he was more than willing to comply, drawing his hand back and slapping Sherlock's ass as hard as he could. Sherlock let out a loud, long moan. "Again," he begged. "I- I'm close. Gonna..." he was panting so hard he barely had the breath to spanked Sherlock again, even harder this time. He loved the way the taller man tightened in response, pushing him even closer to completion."John!" Sherlock yelled as he began cumming for the second time that night. His whole body jerked and he clamped down on the other man. "Fuck.""Fuck, fuck, fuck," John moaned, going over the edge as well, spilling inside of Sherlock yet again. It was even better this time kept his hands planted on John's chest as he collapsed on top of the man, panting his hot breath in his ear. "Johnny," he murmured, not even realized that he's said his name like wrapped his arms around Sherlock, and quirked an eyebrow. "Johnny?" he questioned. He had NEVER heard Sherlock give a nickname to anyone."Mmm..." he moaned, not even bothering to correct himself. He was incredibly tired."Bedtime for Sherlock," John sighed, not really wanting to move, but knowing it would mess up his back if he slept on the floor. He sat up, still holding the other man in his arms, and said, "C'mon, let's get you to bed."Sherlock groaned, wanting to just curl up and sleep on the closest thing he found comfortable, and right now, that was John. "I never wanna move again. My ass is sore and I'm tired," he huffed, and reluctantly said, "Fine, but let's at least go onto the couch." He got up and sat down on the sofa, dragging Sherlock along with him. "There, isn't that more comfortable?" he asked as he lay down next to the taller man."Don't care," Sherlock sighed and burrowed into John. "I would've been fine to sleep on the floor. I feel so tired even though I just slept last night. I shouldn't have to sleep until Wednesday." His eyebrows furrowed. "Does sex always do this?""Well, the two rounds certainly didn't help," John murmured, running his hand through Sherlock's hair absentmindedly, "But yeah, pretty much.""John?" Sherlock asked, looking up at him with big eyes."What is it, Sherlock?" John breathed, casting his gaze down to look into Sherlock's piercingly blue eyes."I know we talked about it some earlier, but what _exactly _are we? I know I said I could handle a relationship, and I completely mean it, but are we friends with benefits? Or boyfriends? I've... I've never done this before.""Sherlock..." John sighed, looking up towards the ceiling, "I don't know. I mean, we already act like an old married couple, so I really don't see the difference. Why do we even have to label it? We're just...us, y'know? How about we just take it a day at a time.""So we're married?" Sherlock's eyebrows furrowed. "Already?"John laughed at that, harder than he probably should have. "No, Sherlock," he said through his chuckles, shaking his head, "What I meant was, we've always just been us, not exactly friends but not exactly boyfriends. We're not anything that there's a name for."Sherlock was still confused, so he just leaned up and attached his lips to John's, kissing gently, which was a big contrast to what they had just been doing. "I'll still don't know what you mean," he murmured as he pulled thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to explain what he was thinking in terms the detective would understand. "Okay," he began, "You know how people always assume we're a couple? That's because we already act like one. We've always been more than friends, more like...each others halves. In my mind, how we act is not gonna change whether we say we're friends or boyfriends, so what's the difference in what we call ourselves?"Sherlock nodded. "So... Is it love?" he asked. Sherlock started running the tip of his first finger in a circle at the base of John's neck, right between his collarbones."Of sorts," John said, kissing the top of Sherlock's head, "At least, for me it is. I can't tell you what you're feeling. You'll have to figure that out for yourself."Sherlock nodded again, laying his head down on John's chest. He laid there for a few minutes, just thinking. He had known John for a long time, and he loved his company, that's for sure. He would be lost without his blogger as he recalled once saying to him. He couldn't imagine being without his doctor, not now after all they'd been through. Surely this was love. If it wasn't, he didn't know what love was. "I love you," he said confidentlyJohn was a bit shocked at that, and didn't react for a moment. Then his face split open into the biggest smile he had ever worn. "I love you too," he said, wrapping his arms tight around snuggled and closed his eyes. "I'm tired," he sighed contently. "And cold. Why is the flat so cold?" he reached behind him and pulled down the blanket hanging off the back of the couch and laid it over them. "That better?" he asked, pulling Sherlock closer into his own body, closing his eyes as well."Much," he yawned, the warmth of the blanket pleasing him. "G'night, Johnny," Sherlock said, his sleepy brain not registering the fact that he had used the nickname yet smiled to himself, but didn't comment. He just yawned and said, "Night," before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**John's POV by Anna and Sherlock's POV by Casey **


End file.
